


Backseat Driver

by orphan_account



Series: Wincestiel 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Polyamory, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This was more for Dean's viewing than anything, because no matter how much he complained about them leaving stains and distracting him while he drove, claiming that one of these days they were going to crash and it would be Sam and Castiel's fault, there was no hiding the way Dean tracked the movement of Sam's large hand as it ran down Castiel's chest in the rearview mirror."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backseat Driver

**Author's Note:**

> This are getting progressively filthier. I am so far from sorry, you don't even know.

The road was bumpy, making the car jump every few seconds and it was really getting on Sam’s nerves.

Mind keeping it steady up there, Dean?” he asked, voice strained.

“Can’t help the road’s uneven, Sammy. Besides, I’m a little _distracted,_ ” he added, voice accusatory and irritated.

“You should keep your eyes on the road,” Sam replied amusedly, ending in a groan as Castiel ground down into him. They were still both in their pants, but Sam wasn’t complaining about the extra fricition. Although the sooner they got undressed, the sooner he could get inside Cas and the happier he would be.

As if reading his mind, Castiel pulled away from Sam’s neck so he could focus on the zips of their pants. The next part was a bit of a flurried, undignified balancing act as they struggled to get their pants off while the car bumped and swayed along the road.

Once they were both finally naked, chuckling lightly at their little interruption, they kissed again, Sam sitting up instead of lying down now, Cas straddling his lap.

“ _Sam_ ,” Castiel breathes against his cheek, wriggling around on Sam’s thighs, pleading.

“Yeah, Cas,” Sam replies, voice rough. “I got ya.”

Arm wrapped around Castiel’s waist to hold him steady, Sam stretched his other arm down to search blindly in the footrest for the bottle of lube they had pre-emptively pulled out when they started their little foray in the backseat. When he found it and straightened up, Cas kissed him again.

The Impala hit a particularly big bump and Sam had to clutch Castiel against him to keep him from hitting his head on the ceiling. “Fuck, Dean, careful.”

“Not my fault,” Dean grumbled and Sam caught his glare in the rearview mirror. Sam noticed that Dean’s eyes weren’t angry, but they were heated, the pupils blown out, and when Sam glanced at him, he could see Dean’s throat jump as he swallowed.

Smug, grinning, Sam turned his head to suck a mark onto the bend of Castiel’s neck and shoulder, Castiel pressed tight against him. He was sure Dean had noticed the shiver that ran down Castiel’s bare spine when Dean quickly turned away, not letting himself look anymore.

“Turn around, Cas,” Sam huffed out, still keeping his eyes on the rearview mirror in case Dean looked again, but Dean was keeping his eyes resolutely on the road. That didn’t discourage Sam though. He knew Dean couldn’t avoid them for too much longer.

Castiel struggled, but he managed to turn himself around so his back was to Sam’s chest. Grinning in a way that would have made Dean nervous had he been looking, Sam pushed Castiel up so he was crouched awkwardly over Sam’s lap, raising his ass in front of Sam. To avoid hitting his head, Cas had to bend himself over the front seat, bracing himself against it. This placed his face right next to Dean’s.

“Fuck, Sam!” Dean growled back, knowing exactly what his brother was up to.

“You can’t,” Sam shot back, still grinning that smug, shit-eating grin. “You have to drive. Have to be in Iowa by sunrise, remember?” Locking the look Dean shot him in the mirror away in his mind, full of heat and promise of what was coming to him when they finally stopped at a motel, Sam turned his attention back to Castiel.

He pressed the flat of his tongue against the crease of Cas’ ass, dragging it up and reveling in the little shudder. He could hear the groan pulled out of Castiel, and the matching one a second later from Dean.

“Sam, come on, man,” Dean was practically begging. “Stop it.”

“Gotta get him prepped, Dean,” Sam countered, lips moving against the softness of Cas’ skin. “You know how tight he is.” He glanced up to see Dean’s shoulders tense and relax, the corner of Dean’s jaw jumping.

Castiel gave a low chuckle. “I think you’re going to have to pay for this very severely afterwards, Sam.”

Sam laughed softly. “I guess so.” He licked again, making Castiel gasp, and smiled. “Worth it though.”

Sam worked over Cas’ hole slowly, coaxing the muscles to relax with teasing sweeps and gentle prods of his tongue. Cas wriggled and groaned and moaned, making Dean’s knuckles stretch white over the steering wheel, fingers flexing every now and then to relieve some of his tension. Sam worked one lubed finger inside and Castiel let out a soft cry, fingers curling into the leather seat he was braced against.

“I am going to get you so bad for this, Sammy,” Dean warned in a low growl as Castiel panted heavily next to him, writhing as Sam curled his finger, stretching the rim.

“Can’t wait.”

Sam managed to get a second finger and scissored them, Castiel groaning loudly and hitching his hips back. Sam used his other hand to steady him, the rocking of the car causing enough troublesome movement, not helping him keep a decent rhythm.

After the third finger, Castiel was now actively rocking back into Sam’s hand, muttering Sam’s name like a curse under his breath.

“Enough?” Sam asked softly, pressing a kiss to the base of Castiel’s spine.

“Yes, yes,” Castiel breathed hurriedly, desperate, and Sam tugged on his hip to pull him back down onto his lap. Sam took a moment to kiss along Cas’ shoulderblades and spine, up to the nape of his neck and around to lick over the shell of his ear.

“Is he watching?” he whispered, loving the way Cas’ skin rose along his neck where his breath tickled him. He couldn’t see Dean now, Cas blocking the way, but by the way the corner of Cas’ lips curled into a smirk was answer enough.

“Of course he’s watching,” Castiel rumbled, loud enough for Dean to hear, the sound going straight to Sam’s dick. “And he’s palming himself,” he added, smile widening, and Sam knew his eyes were glued to Dean’s in the mirror.

Sam laughed lowly, wrapping his arms around Castiel’s torso and moving his head to Cas’ other shoulder so he could see Dean and, as expected, Dean was driving one-handed, his other hand lost to Sam’s line of sight in his lap.

“Let’s give him a good show, then,” Sam murmured into Castiel’s shoulder, keeping his voice too low for Dean to hear.

This was more for Dean's viewing than anything, because no matter how much he complained about them leaving stains and distracting him while he drove, claiming that one of these days they were going to crash and it would be Sam and Castiel's fault, there was no hiding the way Dean tracked the movement of Sam's large hand as it ran down Castiel's chest in the rearview mirror. Sam and Cas getting a good fuck out of it was just icing on the cake. The main purpose was just to drive Dean a little crazy.

Sam popped the lid on the bottle of lube again and Cas shifted forward a bit to give Sam room to slick himself up, biting his lip and letting out a breathy moan at the contact. With one of Sam’s hands firm on his hip, Cas lifted himself up so Sam could align himself, then started sinking back down on Sam’s dick, gritting his teeth and letting out a little hiss as the stretch burned.

Sam slumped back against the seat, the warmth of Cas surrounding him filling his stomach with satisfaction, his spine tingling and toes curling.

Once Cas was sat back on Sam’s thighs, the entire length of Sam inside, Cas’ tongue flickered out to wet his dry lips, breath coming heavy, his heaving chest red with a deep blush from the exertion.

Sam’s hands, gripping Castiel’s hips, slid forwards to slip between his thighs and spread them, displaying Castiel obscenely, eyes flickering up to make sure Dean caught the movement. Dean’s eyes weren’t on them at the moment, but he was licking his palm and pushing his hand back down, so Sam took that as confirmation.

“Move, Cas,” Sam muttered and Castiel smiled, leaning forward and bracing his hands on Sam’s knees. He lifted his hips so far that Sam almost slipped out, but then he was falling back down with a cry, Sam letting out a gasp, hips hitching upwards reflexively.

Sam couldn’t see much, too focused on the maddening movement of Castiel over and around him, gripping him so tight and so warm, the smooth expanse of skin on his back shifting and bunching in a hypnotizing rhythm, but he could see Dean’s shoulder moving, and he could feel the car weaving slightly, even if Dean had years of experience driving one-handed from all the road head he got from Sam.

As Cas’ moans got louder and louder, signaling he was nearing the edge, Sam snaked a hand around to wrap around the angel’s dick, fisting it tightly and making Castiel tremble.

Dean kept his eyes on the road for the most part, because if he didn’t, they may actually crash into him, so he kept his own rhythm on his dick with the sounds his brother and his angel made the only external stimuli he had. But when his eyes would flash to the mirror, catch sight of Sam’s hand around Cas’ dick, Dean would lick his lips and slow his hand to match the rhythm unconsciously.

It took a torturously long time for Castiel to come, but when he finally did, Sam cupped his hand over the head to catch most of it because if they got too many stains on the back seat, Dean may actually kill them.

Castiel went limp in Sam’s arms, but that didn’t really bother Sam because with just a few more upwards thrusts, he was coming inside the angel, crying out against his shoulder, breath wet and warm on Castiel’s skin.

The sudden swerve of the car broke both Cas and Sam out of their post-orgasmic spell, and they clung to each other to keep from toppling over. Dean parked the car off the side of the road, tendons in his neck straining. He let out a pained groan and jerked slightly, and Sam didn’t need to look to know he had spurted all over his lap.

Sam grinned. “Enjoy the show?” he asked blearily.

Dean panted, trying to get his heartrate back to normal before answering. “You’re gonna fucking pay for this, Sam.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sam muttered, rolling his eyes. He pulled his hand away from Castiel’s dick and leaned forward, stretching his arm out and offering his come-covered fingers to Dean. “Whatever you say, Dean.”

As Dean suckled Sam’s fingers clean, Cas shifted on Sam’s lap, letting his soft dick slide out and leaning back against Sam’s shoulder.

The Impala vibrated soothingly under them, the only sound heard.

 


End file.
